1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the use of a flexible tab bearing against a cam of an automotive or similar door handle to reduce or eliminate the rattle of the door handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to attempt to reduce or eliminate rattles, squeaks, buzzes and other sounds from automotive or similar components which operate in a vibratory environment. In order to reduce or eliminate these unwanted noises in door handles and other rotational components, particularly child lock out cams, it is known to bias a piece of foam rubber or similar material against the component. However, the installation of the foam rubber in such an application is not amenable to high-speed automated operation.
Similarly, mechanical solutions to this problem frequently resulted in interference with the range of motion of the component or in interference with the operation of the component.
Prior art references in the automotive door handle art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,508 entitled xe2x80x9cDouble Locking Vehicle Door Latchxe2x80x9d issued on May 4, 1999 to Cetnar et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,726 entitled xe2x80x9cVehicle Closure Latchxe2x80x9d issued on Jul. 22, 1997 to Rogers, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,608 entitled xe2x80x9cVehicle Door Latchxe2x80x9d, issued on Oct. 3, 1995 to Dzurko et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,219 entitled xe2x80x9cVehicle Closure Latchxe2x80x9d issued on Jul. 12, 1994 to Konchan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,412 entitled xe2x80x9cVehicle Door Lock System Providing a Plurality of Spaced Rotary Latchesxe2x80x9d issued on Apr. 17, 1990 to Swan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,908 entitled xe2x80x9cElastomer-Clad Motor-Vehicle Door Latchxe2x80x9d issued on Jan. 30, 1990 to Kleefeldt; U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,152 entitled xe2x80x9cVehicle Door Latchxe2x80x9d issued on Apr. 25, 1989 to Jeavons; U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,737 entitled xe2x80x9cVehicle Body Door Lockxe2x80x9d issued on May 6, 1986 to Arlauskas; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,261 entitled xe2x80x9cVehicle Closure Latchxe2x80x9d issued on Apr. 29, 1986 to Adams et al.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a structure for an automotive door handle, particularly the child lock out cam, which reduces or eliminates unwanted noise in a vibratory environment.
It is therefore a further object of this invention to provide a structure for an automotive door handle, particularly the child lock out cam, which is am enable to high-speed automated assembly.
It is therefore a still further object of this invention to provide a structure for an automotive door handle, particularly the child lock out cam, which achieves the above objects while maintaining a simple, reliable structure with a low cost of manufacture.
These and other objects are achieved by providing a door handle with a child lock out cam, wherein a flexible tab protrudes within the internal structure of the door handle so as to bear against a corresponding cam portion of the pivotable child lock out cam. The flexible tab bearing against the pivotable child lock out cam urges the journal of the child lock out cam against the wall of the bearing apertures thereby preventing rattling therewithin while maintaining the full range of motion of the child lock out cam.